Alma Gêmea
by Dani Stark
Summary: Rukia está tentando entender o que sente em relação aos homens de sua vida. Mas alguma coisa está afetando os shinigamis e mais uma vez ela parte em uma missão que pode mudar sua vida. (ByaRuki, IchiRuki, RenRuki unilateral)
1. Prólogo

_Bom gente, isso aqui é só pra vocês irem sentindo o clima da fic. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

_O que é o amor?_

_Como saber que se ama alguém?_

_Quando saber quando se está apaixonada?_

_Qual a diferença entre o amor de um amigo, de um homem, de um irmão?_

_E, ainda, o que acontece quando o amor que se sente por uma pessoa, muda?_

A jovem observava uma cerejeira, que começava a abrir seus botões. Sentia-se confusa, e , por isso aproveitava a manhã calma pra pensar. E, apesar de toda a meditação, nenhuma resposta vinha. Só perguntas.

Ela conseguia definir, até certo ponto, os sentimentos que tinha pelos três homens de sua vida. Até certo ponto, esses sentimentos eram bem parecidos, coincidentes.

Precisava saber que eles estavam bem. Queria que fossem felizes. Queria fazer parte da vida deles. Queria que eles gostassem dela. Faria tudo para vê-los felizes. Daria a vida por eles, sem pensar. Via-os bem. Eram as melhores pessoas que existiam. Eram lindos.

Todos os três, cada qual a sua maneira.

E ela os amava tanto...

* * *

Pode me dizer o que achou aqui embaixo!

E vamos para o capítulo 1!


	2. Capítulo 1

Bom, aqui está o capítulo 1! Yay!

Não é láaa grande coisa, em termos de emoção, mas dá pra pegar já o ponto principal do enredo da história. Não costumo fazer os capítulos muito grandes, mas esse no geral está um pouco menor do que o que previ para os outros.

Agradecimento especial a velvetsins pelo incentivo!

Vejo vocês no final!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ainda estava cedo quando saiu. Tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Mas, não conseguia perceber nenhuma reiatsu por perto. Continuou seu caminho, ignorando a estranha sensação. Não era hora para isso. Tinha que chegar logo ao esquadrão de número treze. Tinha muito mais obrigações agora que era a segunda no comando. Seu capitão ficava frequentemente afastado de suas obrigações devido a sua saúde frágil, mas era um homem amável e dedicado. E ela o admirava muito.

Suas funções como tenente do esquadrão eram bastante peculiares. Ela tentava ao máximo cumprir com as obrigações de seu superior, de modo que ele tivesse o menor estresse possível. Desse modo, Rukia era quem designava os shininamis para as missões,revisava os relatórios, conservava a ordem e coordenava os treinamentos. Ainda, atendia as missões mais difíceis no lugar do capitão, geralmente acompanhada de um dos ocupantes do terceiro posto.

Muitos podiam se queixar dessa situação. Mas ela não. Rukia adorava tudo isso. Ela era uma pessoa dinâmica, adorava estar ocupada , adorava a ação. Quando estava ocupada era quando estava mais feliz, seja lidando com hollows ou ralhando com alguém do seu esquadrão ou treinando com sua Zanpakutou.

Chegou rápido ao esquadrão. Seu shunpo estava melhorando, ela pode assumir. Não que ela tivesse se tornado uma mestra no assunto, mas pelo menos não passava mais vergonha diante do irmão.

Ah, o irmão! Sua relação com Byakuya parece ter melhorado bastante. Isso não queria dizer que eles eram realmente íntimos e passavam o tempo livre (o pouco que tinham) fazendo fofoca da Sereitei. Mas descobriram que realmente se importavam um com o outro e, quando podiam, faziam algo interessante juntos, como jogar xadrez (ele era especialmente bom nisso), caminhar no jardim ou tomar chá. E, com o reconhecimento dele de que ela era uma shinigami capaz quando ela se tornou tenente do seu esquadrão.

Isso fazia seu coração bater mais aquecido. Todo o tempo em que esteve na mansão Kuchiki, tudo o que ela buscou foi a aprovação e o reconhecimento _dele_. Queria que ele se orgulhasse dela. E isso dava a ela mais espaço para se aproximar do irmão, que agora se interessava pelo seu progresso ao invés de impedi-lo. Agora, ele perguntava se ela estava sendo enviada para missões muito perigosas, expressando levemente sua (sempre presente) preocupação por ela.

Chegou ao escritório que dividia com seu capitão, a mesma sensação estranha de que estava sendo seguida . E quase morreu ao encontrar alguém a sua mesa. Alguém alto, de penetrantes olhos castanhos e inconfundíveis cabelos laranja.

–Ichigo!

Rukia correu a abraçar o amigo, que não via há alguns meses. O ruivo a recebeu com um abraço intenso, acolhedor. Ele depositou um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça.

–Senti saudades, sua boba.

–Eu também, seu idiota.

Depois, se sentaram juntos no carpete macio, ainda meio abraçados. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, sem falar nada, só curtindo a presença um do outro.

Ichigo e Rukia possuíam um vínculo muito itenso, um laço muito forte. Um morreria pelo outro, não hesitaria nem um pouco em fazer tudo o que o outro precisasse. Caso um estivesse em perigo, o outro não pensaria nem meia vez em enfrentar o que quer que fosse, para salvá-lo. Mesmo distantes, pareciam saber que estavam bem, e não conseguiam suportar a infelicidade do outro. E, mesmo não precisando saber tudo um o outro, era uma relação sincera a que tinham.

Depois de um tempo conversando, Rukia se levantou agitada, começando a avaliar os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. Estavam prontos, revisados e devidamente assinados. A tenente olhou para Ichigo com uma expressão de choque.

O ruivo apenas sorriu.

– O capitão Ukitake cuidou da papelada para você. E, a propósito, você está de folga hoje.

–Sério? Que maravilha! Só espere um momento e nós podemos sair.

Rukia pegou uns papéis, os assinou e depois saiu da sala berrando por alguém, berrou algumas ordens para o pessoal , sumiu por um corredor voltou depois de alguns minutos despachando um pessoal para uma missão com um grito e depois voltou até ele, sorrindo docemente.

–Podemos ir agora.

–Tem certeza? – o moço perguntou. – Acho que você não gritou com todo mundo ainda...

–Já falei com todos que devia. Temos dois terceiro-posto, e eles saberão se virar. – depois, Rukia pensou melhor no que ele disse. – E eu não grito tanto assim.

–O capitão Ukitake disse que você grita até com ele.

–NÃO GRITO NÃO! - E, contrariando o que disse, ela descontou sua irritação com "adoráveis" gritos. Ichigo tinha o dom de atormentá-la.

–E quem está gritando agora, hein? – perguntou o ruivo, numa voz baixa, que inesperadamente Rukia achou bastante sensual.

Estranhou sentir essas coisas em relação ao amigo. Não entendia. Claro, ela o achava bonito, ele realmente o era. E agora, aos quase vinte, tinha se tornado um homem muito atraente. E, também, gostava demais de sua companhia. Ichigo era animado e impulsivo, e muito afetuoso em relação aos amigos. Rukia o admirava muito,queria que ele ficasse bem, que fosse feliz e, queria que de algum modo ele sempre fosse próximo a ela. Isso não queria dizer que ela sentia _algo mais_ por ele. Era isso que os amigos sentiam, certo? A shinigami ficava realmente confusa perto do amigo do mundo real.

A morena ficou em silêncio, imersa em pensamentos, e Ichigo apenas riu baixo. Continuavam andando nos domínios do 13º esquadrão, e depois de encontrarem um ligar calmo, se sentaram para conversar.

Falaram sobre os amigos do mundo humano: como eles estavam, o que eles estavam fazendo. Rukia ficou feliz por saber que as irmãs de Ichigo estavam desenvolvendo bem os seus poderes espirituais. Inoue, Sado e Ishida também eram muito poderosos agora, e eles não tinham mais nenhum problema para eliminar hollows em Karakura. Isso, por um lado, era bom, mas por outro lado...

–Vocês não precisam mais de mim, né? – Rukia constatou, olhando para baixo, o rosto triste. – Estão muito bem sem mim.

–Rukia... O ruivo começou, em um tom suave e confortador. – Nós sentimos saudades de você. – Depois, segurou seu queixo delicado, fazendo-a olhar para ele – _Eu_sinto saudades de você.

E a puxou para um abraço apertado, diferente de qualquer abraço que ele já lhe dera. A apertou com força contra ele, como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse sumir de novo. Depois não a soltou, apenas afrouxou o abraço, mantendo-a junto a si. Rukia olhou diretamente nos seus olhos, semi-cerrados e com uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Era intenso, e ao mesmo tempo doce e feroz. Fez Rukia se sentir importante, e levemente constrangida. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua boca, seca. Intuitivamente, ela aproximou o rosto do dele, como se ele a estivesse atraindo. Automaticamente seus lábios se abriram, enquanto seus olhos fechavam. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele quando...

– OI! I-CHI-GOOOOO!

Uma multidão – ou quase- se aproximava do local: Yachiru, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hanatarou e Renji, que havia gritado. Todos eles tinham uma expressão de quem aprontava alguma.

–Poxa, Rukia – Começou o Madarame. – Você não pode querer o Ichigo só pra você.

A pequena tentou ignorar o duplo sentido na frase dele. Mas era dificil, e ela não sabia porque, mas tinha quase beijado o ruivo. Isso apenas a deixou confusa. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Com eles?

Rukia não pode pensar nisso por muito tempo, afinal. Os amigos exigiam atenção. Então, abriu mão da bagunça que estava sua mente no momento para se juntar a eles.

Mas, Matsumoto veio com a pergunta crucial:

–Ichigo, o que você está fazendo aqui? Algum problema?

–Ah, não exatamente. É uma das minhas irmãs, a Karin Ela está com o reiatsu muito instável, não consegue controlar. E está atraindo muitos hollows para si. – ele explicou – Vim aqui pedir permissão para trazê-la ao 4º esquadrão para exames.

– Mas o Urahara não pode ajudar? – Renji perguntou. Ele estava acostumado com as maluquices (e genialidades) do ex-capitão, e sabia que ele poderia ajudar a resolver qualquer problema.

–Bom, não – O morango respondeu desanimado. – Ele disse que ela provavelmente precisaria de algum treino, e tudo o que ele pode fazer, o que ele vem fazendo, na verdade, é ajudar a suprimir a energia espiritual dela para afastar os hollows, mas ele ainda não tem certeza. Por isso vou trazê-la aqui. Eu só vim preparar as coisas, vou trazê-la em breve.

–Ela sofreu algum ataque? – Rukia estava preocupada. Gostava muito da menina.

–Sim, - ele disse, sombrio. – Estamos todos fazendo o melhor para cuidarmos dela. Mas é dificil. Yoruichi-san tem estado com ela o tempo todo. Mas isso também é complicado.

X

Depois de Ichigo ter explicado o que ele pretendia, Rukia disse que ela pessoalmente cuidaria de Karin, e que ela poderia ficar hospedada na Mansão Kuchiki pelo tempo que precisasse. Isso deixou o ruivo imensamente feliz, pois ele poderia ficar tranquilo sabendo que a irmã seria bem cuidada, e ainda teria a companhia familiar de Rukia.

Todos eles tinham assuntos a resolver, por isso não puderam ficar ali por muito tempo, embora todos eles quisessem passar mais tempo com o ruivo.

Mas, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, tinha uma coisa que Ichigo não podia negar: seus sentimentos em relação a Rukia.

Ele sempre soube que a baixinha tinha conquistado um lugar especial em seu coração. Era um lugar diferente, mas que até então ele não sabia nomear e não sabia classificar o que sentia por ela. Mas, depois do dia de hoje, tudo tinha ficado absolutamente claro: Ichigo a amava.

Mas, enquanto a revelação em si era uma coisa maravilhosa, também trazia uma série de novos problemas. Pois, Rukia era uma tenente na Soul Society, uma nobre, e tinha uma porção de obrigações a cumprir, e pessoas que dependiam dela, e que precisavam dela. Ichigo não poderia, de forma alguma, mudar isso. Mesmo que ela o amasse de volta e quisesse ficar com ele.

E ele sabia, pela própria história, que ela não poderia simplesmente deixar a Soul Society sem ser considerada uma criminosa. E, ele não poderia (nem queria) que esse tipo de sofrimento fosse infligido sobre ela.

Por outro lado, Ichigo também não seria capaz de deixar sua família e amigos para juntar-se a ela na Sereitei. Ele não sabia nem se isso era permitido, já que ele era um Substituto, um humano. E, ele sabia que, se se juntasse a Rukia, deixaria para trás os corações partidos de seu pai, e suas duas irmãs, e feridas profundas demais em Inoue, Ishida e Sado. Não podia fazer isso com eles, percebeu, pois quem mais sofreria seria ele mesmo.

Também, não havia um meio-termo. Não poderia ser como no mundo real, onde as pessoas mantinham relacionamentos a distância. Não tinha como funcionar um relacionamento com alguém de outro mundo, outra dimensão.

Tudo isso, claro, se ela o amasse de volta. Caso não, o único problema que ele teria seria o seu próprio coração, partido.

X

–Karin, minha querida! Finalmente você vai conhecer a terra de seu pai!

O entusiasmo do homem era ridículo. Mas, a jovem já estava acostumada.

–A Soul Society – começou ele, solene – É o local onde todas as almas vão, depois que morrem. Algumas, as mais fortes, podem se tornar shinigamis, como eu. Mas eu não morri no mundo real. Eu nasci lá. Porque? Porque eu era um nobre! A nobreza na Soul Society...

–Pai, chega. – Interrompeu a menina, irritada. – Urahara-san já me explicou tudo sobre o lugar, os capitães, você, o Ichi-nii e o que eu vou fazer lá. Você pode me poupar dessas baboseiras.

Isshin começou a chorar copiosamente. Yuzu, sempre um amor, lançou um olhar repreendedor em direção a irmã.

–Karin-chan, não precisa falar assim com o pai.

–Ah, Yuzu, me poupe!

Karin pegou sua bolsa, sua bola, e saiu. Precisava desestressar.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que ela tinha virado um imã para monstros. Hollows a atacavam com frequência e , por essa razão, ela nunca estava sozinha.

Agora mesmo, ela podia ver, ao longe, o gato preto a seguindo. Ela sabia que era para o melhor, mas não podia deixar de ficar irritada. Mas, não havia nada que pudesse fazer no momento. Tinha que aguentar.

Chegou ao campo, onde encontrou seu amigos. Hora de jogar.

X

Ichigo esperava na sede do 13º esquadrão, onde fora gentilmente acolhido em um dos vários alojamentos. Nesse momento, estava com Rukia observando o treino de alguns membros do esquadrão. Desde aquele quase-beijo no dia anterior, seus pesamentos não conseguiram deixar a pequena mulher ao seu lado. Mesmo que pensasse em outras coisas, Rukia de alguma forma encontrava seu caminho para o centro de sua mente.

Alheia a tudo isso, a tenente fiscalizava o trabalho de seus subordinados. Sim , sua mente estava confusa, mas ela, como uma Kuchiki que era, punha seus deveres a frente dessa situação. Deixaria para pensar sobre o assunto mais tarde, quando estivesse reclusa em seu quarto. Melhor assim.

Rukia olhou para o lugar onde Ichigo estava, também observando os que treinavam. Balançou a cabeça, antes que qualquer pensamento indevido lhe tomasse a mente.

Ao longe, viu uma figura familiar se aproximar. Logo, a imagem de seu melhor amigo apareceu, levemente cansado da breve corrida. Ele acenou para que ela se aproximasse. Quando chegou até eles, percebeu que o tatuado tinha em mãos dois pequenos envelopes.

–Rukia... – começou. – O capitão me pediu para lhe entregar isso. – depois, se virou para Ichigo e disse – Esse é para você.

A baixinha abriu o seu, curiosa. O conteúdo era um convite de casamento. De Shunsui Kyoraku e Nanao Ise. Sorriu. Finalmente a séria tenente tinha se rendido ao seu charmoso capitão. Ela estava relamente feliz pelos dois. O casamento seria em alguns dias.

Rukia percebeu que Renji e Ichigo seguravam papéis similares.

– Vai ser divertido. – disse.

Antes que ela pudesse desenvolver, uma borboleta infernal pousou delicamente no dedo indicador de Rukia. Os dois ruivos a olhavam ansiosamente, enquanto ela recebia a mensagem. Ela se virou para o amigo do mundo real.

–Ichigo. O capitão Hitsugaya irá acompanhá-lo ao mundo real, para escoltar sua irmã. Ele o encontrará no portal, em uma hora.

–Ah, sim... Obrigado, Rukia. – Agradeceu Ichigo, com uma intensidade no olhar que deixou até Renji constrangido.

Depois que Renji se despediu, reclamando sobre a quantidade absurda de papelada que Byakuya o obrigava a fazer, o clima entre eles ficou mais uma vez, esquisito. Ichigo olhava para ela como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não falava nada. Isso a deixava tensa.

–Bom, vou para a casa, preparar as coisas para receber Karin. – soltou, um pouco desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar do amigo.

–Obrigado, Rukia, mais uma vez. – disse ele, com um sorriso.

Ela acenou com a cabeça em resposta e se dirigiu a saída do local.

X

–Chegou atrasado, Kurosaki. – o tom frio do pequeno capitão puxou Ichigo de seus pensamentos. Mais uma vez, Rukia inundava sua mente.

–Desculpe, Toushirou.

–Já disse que é Capitão Hitsugaya..., ah, deixa pra lá. – O prodígio viu que era inútil, Ichigo estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

A frente deles, o portal para o mundo humano era aberto.

–Vamos, não devemos perder tempo. – Disse o shinigami – Temos muito o que fazer.

–Vamos. – respondeu o substituto.

* * *

Bom, como eu disse lá em cima, temos ai o pontapé inicial da história. Vou desenvolver bem esse problema da Karin, e isso vai desencadear uma série de eventos que comporão a fic.

Hoje tivemos Rukia, Ichigo e um pouco do Renji, mas nada de Byakuya... Ele só deve aparecer no capítulo 3!

Pode dizer o que você achou aqui embaixo.

Kissu!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Sim, minha gente, é um CAPÍTULO! Ai meu Jashin, eu não acredito que demorei tanto pra escrever esse cap, e olha que ele tá planejado há pelo menos 4, 5 meses! Bom, la vida loka baixou aqui, quebrou meu pc, queimou meu pendrive e me encheu de trabalhos e provas na facul. Agora que estou de férias (YAY) vou colocar a vida em ordem pra poder postar com mais frequência. **

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos que favoritaram e comentaram, e que estão acompanhando nas sombras. **

**Rukia-on-Ichigo-violence especial para velvetsins. E um grande THANK YOU para o pessoal do ByaRuki FC do Facebook.**

**Vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Era de manhã, pouco antes do nascer do sol, quando ouviu batidas na porta do seu quarto. Ela sabia que eles viriam, claro, mas não imaginava que seria tão logo. Seu irmão tinha partido há dois dias, e ela esperava que teria mais alguns dias até que fosse levada para a Soul Society.

Karin não estava animada para ir. Mesmo todos dizendo que lá era realmente legal, ela sabia que não seria assim. Ela estava indo para ser examinada, tratada e treinada. E não sabia o que iria acontecer com ela quando chegasse lá. Onde ficaria? O que comeria?

Seu irmão, seu pai e Urahara-san responderam suas dúvidas o melhor que puderam, mas ainda assim, essa estadia por tempo indeterminado num lugar estranho não podia trazer nada de bom. Suspirou. As batidas na porta continuaram. Se ela não atendesse, Ichigo iria acordar Yuzu. E ela não queria ver a cara triste de despedida da irmã.

-Fala, Ichi-nii. - disse, ao abrir a porta.

-Oe, Karin... Vamos partir em duas horas. Esteja pronta.

A morena estranhou a atitude toda séria do irmão. Ele estava estranho, não parecia ele mesmo. Claro, agora que ele era mais velho e tinha se tornado um homem não era mais tão idiota, mas mesmo assim... Tinha algo diferente nele, algo profundo nos olhos dele... Um sentimento que ela sabia que não estava lá antes. O que seria?

X

Rukia estava agitada. Ela não sabia exatamente o motivo. Por isso, se pôs a preparar os aposentos para a chegada da irmã de Ichigo. Seria a primeira vez que ela viria a Soul Society, e ela queria que a menina tivesse uma boa experiência.

Byakuya foi extremamente compreensivo em relação a situação, e não demorou para dizer a Rukia para agir conforme sua vontade. Ela ficou tão feliz, que sem pensar na propriedade da ação, pulou nos braços do irmão, o assustando. Quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito, ficou vermelha que nem um tomate, e saiu correndo, se xingando por ser tão boba. Rukia sabia que demonstrações de afeto não eram do feitio de Byakuya. Ele preferia se manter distante, mesmo que se importasse com alguém. Claro que ela percebia que ela era a exceção. Ele era frio e distante com todos, mas com ela ele era mais aberto, mais próximo. E isso fazia Rukia se sentir especial.

Não demorou muito para estar tudo pronto. Na verdade, ela só estava arrumando aquele quarto porque estava ansiosa. Agora era só esperar Ichigo trazer Karin.

Aliás, o provável motivo para tanta agitação, era que Rukia simplesmente não queria pensar em Ichigo.

Ela ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre ela e o Morango. Na verdade, as atitudes dele estavam claras para ela, mas a pequena não sabia se ela podia atender as expectativas do ruivo. Ela queria ter alguém para conversar sobre isso, mas quem?

Obviamente não poderia conversar com Byakuya. Ele mataria Ichigo assim que o infeliz pisasse na Soul Society. Renji também estava fora de cogitação, pelo mesmo motivo (embora provavelmente não completaria a missão de dar um fim ao outro ruivo). Seu capitão, mesmo sendo extremamente sábio, provavelmente não saberia o que fazer. Podia tentar uma de suas amigas shinigamis, mas tinha certeza que não podia vir nada bom dali... Suspirou.

Não adiantaria nada ficar pensando em coisas que, no momento, não poderiam ser discutidas, nem resolvidas propriamente.

Rukia deixou o quarto, agarrando sua Zanpakuto. O melhor que tinha a fazer era treinar.

X

Não demorou muito, Karin Kurosaki estava pronta para fazer a viagem mais estranha possível.

Colocou uma roupa bonita (não que ela fosse especialmente vaidosa, mas todos disseram que os que a hospedariam lá eram nobres, afinal), preparou uma bolsa com seus pertences indispensáveis e pegou sua bola de futebol. Não tendo mais nada a fazer, ela encontrou o irmão na sala. Ele ainda estava em sua forma shinigami. Era desconcertante ver Ichigo assim, ela pensou. A figura do irmão mais velho ficava mais destacada, mais poderosa e meio ameaçadora.

Mas logo afastou esses pensamentos, pois o agora incrivelmente sério e concentrado Ichigo a chamava da porta. Sem pensar muito, calçou os sapatos, e saiu.

O dia estava bonito e fresco, bom para viagens. Karin seguiu o irmão por ruas conhecidas, até chegar a um lugar bem conhecido dela: a loja Urahara.

Seu excêntrico proprietário já estava a espera, acompanhado de seus empregados e de Yoruichi-san. Os cumprimentou como sempre, e com aquele sorriso irritante que costumava usar e os conduziu para a parte de trás da loja. Lá ele fez algumas coisas estranhas, e grandes portas tradicionais com Shoji apareceram diante deles. Quando elas se abriram, uma borboleta escura surgiu e ficou dançando na frente de um garoto que Karin nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele era bonito, na opinião de Karin. Era mais ou menos da sua idade, mas tinha cabelos brancos como a neve, arrepiados em todas as direções. Usava uma roupa parecida com a de Ichigo, mas, diferente do irmão, ele usava um cachecol verde, e um longo sobretudo branco, sem mangas. Tinha uma espada também, grande e bonita. Certamente era um shinigami. E, pelo modo como se portava, a expressão séria que possuía, parecia ser alguém importante. Karin se perguntou se ele era um daqueles nobres que todos tinham mencionado. Com os olhos fechados, parecia também irritado, como se tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Foi então que tal garoto abriu os olhos. E Karin se perdeu. Nunca vira nada assim antes. Seus olhos eram intensos, profundos, como duas lagoas turquesa que eram. Carregavam uma responsabilidade tremenda, como se levassem o peso do mundo sobre si. E era tão jovem. O coração de Karin sentiu uma pontada estranha. E então, num piscar de olhos, ele estava a frente dela.

-Ah! sim! -Urahara apareceu ao lado dele. - Vocês não foram apresentados. - Depois ele se desculpou, claro. - Me perdoem. Sou apenas um vendedor, e não um diplomata. Karin-san, esse aqui é o capitão do décimo esquadrão, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hitsugaya acenou em resposta. Depois, disse em uma voz grave demais para um garoto tão novo:

-Vamos. Já sinto Hollows se aproximando.

E foram.

X

Depois de correrem por um túnel escuro chamado Dangai, Karin chegou ao tão famoso lugar chamado Soul Society. Era grande e bonito, e lembrava um pouco do Japão feudal que tinha visto nos livros e filmes. Algumas pessoas os aguardavam.

Viu primeiro uma mulher alta e bonita, de seios fartos e longos cabelos loiros. Ela sorriu animada ao vê-los entrarem, e correu de encontro a eles. Esta abraçou o jovem Capitão Hitsugaya, que exibia uma expressão furiosa. Depois, cumprimentou amistosamente a Ichigo, e foi apresentada a visitante, a qual declarou "uma gracinha" e disse que faria um belo par com seu pequeno capitão. Ambos coraram.

Mais algumas pessoas vinham com ela: um rapaz alto e bonito, com longos cabelos vermelhos, que depois Karin descobriu ser o melhor amigo de Rukia, uma moça séria chamada Ise e, por fim, a única pessoa que conhecia, Rukia.

O que se seguiu foi estranho. Karin tinha visto muitas vezes seu irmão e Rukia juntos, conversando (discutindo, na verdade). Eles pareciam estar sempre muito confortáveis quando estavam juntos, muito próximos. Mas agora, o modo como eles agiam era diferente.

Quando Matsumoto e Hitsugaya deixaram de ser o centro das atenções, Rukia tinha se aproximado. Cumprimentou Karin com um abraço, e apresentou a jovem a Renji.

Mas, quando chegou a hora de falar com Ichigo...

-Olá, Rukia. - Ele disse de modo carente e desesperado. Seu olhar para ela era tão doce, tão apaixonado. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse uma joia: rara e brilhante.

-Olá, Ichigo. - Foi o que ela respondeu. Mas o modo como ela falou foi frio e distante, como se ela estivesse se isolando dele. Ela parecia acuada pela intensidade dele.

Renji estava observando as estranhas interações dos dois, e não pode deixar de notar a estranha interação entre a shinigami e o humano. A maneira que Ichigo olhava para ela... Renji não podia acreditar... Não podia aceitar. Sem hesitar, entrou no meio deles.

-Ichigo! Ouvi que o Capitão Zaraki está muito animado para ver você - começou o homem. - Talvez ele já esteja te procurando.

-Ah, não! Aquele maluco não entende que não quero lutar com ele?

-Aparentemente não. - Renji respondeu, aliviado. Conseguiu efetivamente mudar o clima estranho entre o "casal". Isso era bom.

Karin era esperta, e descobriu rapidamente o que estava acontecendo: tanto Ichigo, quanto o amigo bonitão de Rukia sentiam alguma coisa por ela. E, em relação ao primeiro, a jovem humana tinha certeza que seus sentimentos eram reconhecidos pela nobre. Mas, embora fosse claro para Karin, e provavelmente para todos os outros, os sentimentos de Renji em relação a pequena shinigami, a morena parecia totalmente ignorante do assunto.

Mas logo Ise quebrou o clima esquisito, chamando Rukia e falando discretamnte com ela.

Depois, se retirou, se despedindo com um aceno. Logo, Hitsugaya também partia, levando consigo a loira bonitona, e ficaram só os quatro: dois shinigamis, e dois humanos muito anormais.

-Karin, - disse Rukia, enquanto caminhava, liderando o caminho por vias que eram aparentemente iguais. - Você vai ficar hospedada em minha casa. Já preparei seus aposentos, e espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado. Quando chegarmos, tomaremos chá com Nii-sama, e depois vamos levar você ao quarto esquadrão para os seus exames.

-Depois, se aquele chato do Byakuya não matar você de tédio... - começou Ichigo, mas assim que proferiu essas palavras foi inesperadamente atingido por um kidö² e caiu de cara do chão. Acima de si, viu Rukia, furiosa.

-Como ousa falar assim do Nii-sama, Ichigo? - E pequenas mãos se choveram sobre ele, deixando sua cabeça dolorida e zonza. Depois, inesperadamente, Rukia sumiu.

-Ichigo, seu idiota. - Fora a resposta de Renji, seu salvador. - Porque fala assim do Capitão? Que mal ele te fez? - continuou ele, ainda restringindo Rukia, que estava além da fúria.

-Que tal eu começar pela parte em que ele prende a própria irmã?

Mas foi a resposta errada, pois tão logo essas palavras saíram de sua boca, fúria morena estava sobre ele novamente. E dessa vez, Ichigo teve mesmo que lutar para se livrar da pequena que o agredia violentamente. O Morango sabia que Rukia estimava o irmão, mas isso já estava ficando assustador. Ichigo nunca a vira tão furiosa.

Foi então que Karin riu, e o som da risada dela fez com que todos voltassem a razão.

-Temos que nos apressar- disse Rukia - Nii-sama está nos esperando.

X

Não demorou muito, chegaram ao lugar mais bonito em que Karin já esteve.

Totalmente impressionada com a beleza e imensidão do local, Karin não percebera a pequena recepção que a aguardava ali. Claro que não perceberia, pois os empregados da Mansão Kuchiki eram praticamente invisíveis: rápidos, precisos, discretos. Num piscar de olhos, sua bolsa e sua bola, que ela tinha deixado cair ao chão diante da paisagem magnifica, desapareceram, sendo carregados para dentro, para os aposentos preparados para ela.

-Nossa... - disse, por fim.

Ichigo e Renji riram. É verdade que eles mesmos tiveram a mesma reação abobalhada quando viram esse lugar pela primeira vez. Não podiam culpá-la por essa reação. Até hoje, nenhum dos ruivos conseguiam entender como Rukia podia estar assim, tão a vontade, num lugar como esse.

Gramados verdes até onde a vista alcança, pontilhados por lindas cerejeiras em flor. Aqui e ali, algumas formações de plantas menores, numa composição formada para agradar os olhos. Alguns caminhos se formavam, entre a vegetação, para quem gostasse de caminhar. A frente deles, um lago com as maiores e mais lindas carpas que perfeito, um enorme jardim tradicional Japonês. Ficou tão deliciada com o jardim, que quase falhou em perceber a magnífica casa a sua frente.

A mansão Kuchiki era uma grande construção em estilo tradicional. Inúmeros conjuntos de portas Shoji podiam ser vistos revelando a grande quantidade de aposentos da residência. O segundo andar possuía grandes janelas, tornando o interior claro e iluminado.

Em algum lugar atrás da casa, ela podia ouvir o barulho de um rio.

Rukia andava calmamente pelo caminho que dirigia a casa, totalmente confortável, como a dona do lugar. Ichigo e Renji iam atrás dela, também a vontade. Karin só podia imaginar como seria passar os próximos dias nesse lugar tão bonito e tranquilo. Olhou mais uma vez para o jardim, a grama não verde...

Sorriu. Talvez encontrasse alguém que gostasse de futebol.

X

Rukia ficou muito desapontada quando recebeu uma mensagem de Byakuya dizendo que não estaria presente quando sua visitante chegasse. Ele fora convocado para uma reunião entre os capitães, e, portanto, teve que atender. Provavelmente essa reunião trataria sobre a vinda de Karin, e o estranho problema que ela tinha.

Mesmo assim, como a nobre que era a morena entreteve a todos durante o chá, que foi breve, e depois conduziu a garota para o quarto esquadrão para os tão importantes exames.

Ao chegarem, foram recebidas por Isane Kotetsu e Nemu Kurotsuchi. Rukia achou isso estranho, mas logo entendeu. Amostras seriam levadas ao 12° Esquadrão para análises, também. Ambas cumprimentaram Karin educadamente e as guiaram para dentro do prédio, onde foram levadas para uma saleta.

Não demorou muito, a Capitã Unohana apareceu. Ela mantinha a expressão calma de sempre, mas as três shinigamis presentes tremiam de medo. Karin pareceu não se importar com a presença da mulher, mas não deixou de notar o comportamento das outras.

Unohana se dirigiu a garota humana:

-Então você é Karin, sim? - a menina concordou com a cabeça - Bom, já posso sentir que sua reiatsu está um pouco abalada. Agora só nos falta descobrir o motivo. - E então Unohana sorriu, e Karin pôde entender porque todo mundo tinha tanto medo. Aquele sorriso era assustador.

Depois se virou para Isane, que aguardava junto a porta.

-Isane, tem algo estranho aqui, está sentindo? Bom, definitivamente está afetando a reiatsu dela. - Logo Nemu também aparecia para espiar a garota. - Tenente Kurotsuchi, Isane, colham amostras de sua pele, sangue e cabelos. Vamos tentar todas as possibilidades.

Continuou olhando pensativamente para a garota por um tempo. Depois, se dirigiu a menina, que estava sentada muito quieta enquanto Isane e Nemu começavam os procedimentos.

-Karin, você sempre teve seus poderes despertos?

-Sim, vejo coisas desde pequena.

-E eles incomodavam você?

-Só os fantasmas normais. Os monstros eu vi poucas vezes.

-E você já foi atacada?

-Não até recentemente. Faz mais ou menos um mês, um monstro bem grande me atacou. Mas logo Ichi-nii chegou e acabou com ele.

-E você se feriu?

-Sim, mas a Orihime-chan me ajudou.

-Certo - a mulher fez algumas anotações que entregou a Isane. Depois, se dirigiu a Rukia.- Kuchiki-san, acho que seria realmente muito útil que ela fosse treinada a controlar seus poderes espirituais. Assim ela poderia manter seu reiatsu mascarado para evitar ataques.

-Sim, senhora. - concordou Rukia. - Eu me encarregarei disso.

-Quando os exames forem concluídos, ela estará liberada.

X

Rukia levou Karin ao local onde trabalhava. Já que a garota treinaria com ela, seria bom que estivesse familiarizada com o 13º Esquadrão.

Definitivamente, foi uma boa ideia. Karin simplesmente adorou o local. Rukia mostrou a ela os alojamentos, as salas comuns, e os campos de treinamento. Depois, elas foram a Ugendo, onde trocaram algumas palavras com Capitão Ukitake.

Estavam caminhando de volta para a mansão Kuchiki quando encontraram com Capitão Hitsugaya. Por algum motivo, ele parecia um pouco impaciente. Disse que queria falar um pouco com Karin. Educadamente, Rukia se afastou, dando aos dois privacidade. Contudo, não pode deixar de ficar curiosa. Sobre o que falariam?

Não demorou muito, seus desejos foram atendidos.

Depois que Hitsugaya a deixou e seguiu seu caminho, as duas voltaram a caminhar. Karin estava muito, muito vermelha. Rukia queria perguntar sobre o que conversaram, quase o fez, mas a Kurosaki disse de repente:

-Toushirou me convidou ao casamento. E eu aceitei.

Rukia sorriu. Karin estava tendo um ótimo começo na Soul Society. Karin estava fazendo amizades rapidamente, assim como Ichigo. E alguém como Capitão Histugaya era ótimo ter a lista de amigos.

-Vai ser uma festa tradicional. Você tem o que vestir? - Rukia perguntou, depois de um tempinho.

Karin parecia pensativa. Ela ainda estava vermelha, mas quem não estaria? Ela entendia bem o que a menina devia estar sentindo. Acompanhar um homem tão importante não seria fácil.

-Bom, não. - ela fez uma pausa, e depois desenvolveu. - Eu não sabia de casamento nenhum. Nem conhecia Toushirou antes de vir para cá. Não sei por que eu aceitei.

-Você não precisa se preocupar, Karin. - Rukia disse, tranquila. - Eu já estive em dezenas de eventos como esse. Vou te ajudar.

Karin pareceu imensamente aliviada.

X

Na mansão, Rukia e Karin tiveram alguns momentos de tranquilidade, onde a nobre pode contar a Karin sobre o casamento que se aproximava. Também, Rukia deu a Karin um belo furisode, para que ela pudesse usar no dia. Era verde, estampado com pássaros azuis. Pouco depois disso, as duas foram jantar, sozinhas. Byakuya tinha saído para o esquadrão.

Rukia não pode deixar de ficar chateada por não ter visto o irmão durante o dia. Mesmo sendo um homem muito ocupado, Byakuya sempre encontrava tempo para alguns momentos em casa. Ele gostava de fazer as refeições com Rukia, e também fazia suas caminhadas noturnas. E, apesar de sério e silencioso, Rukia achava que a casa ficava vazia demais sem ele.

Sem muito que fazer, só restava a shinigami mostrar a visitante seus aposentos, e se preparar para dormir. Ela instalou Karin em um quarto próximo ao dela, bem grande e confortável. A jovem agradeceu a hospitalidade, e foi se deitar. Rukia se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, indo dormir.

X

Acordou do meio da noite, o corpo suado e lágrimas nos olhos. Teve sonhos estranhos, com Kaien, e aquele Espada, Aaroniero. Aquilo tinha sido imensamente traumático, ela mal pode vencer aquela luta, quase morreu. E teria morrido, se seu Nii-sama não a tivesse salvado de ser executada por Zommari Rureaux. Ainda meio assustada, buscou pela casa a reiatsu do irmão. Quando a encontrou, pode dormir tranquila, sabendo que ele estava ali. Que perto dele, estaria segura.

Rukia acordou mais tarde do quer o normal no dia seguinte. Odiava quando acontecia isso, pois ela perdia o café-da-manhã com Nii-sama. Ela não entendia exatamente porque cada dia se sentia mais apegada a Byakuya. Cada dia precisava estar mais perto dele. Ela acreditava, finalmente, que estavam criando uma relação fraterna, bonita e saudável, mas no fundo sabia que não era bem assim. Era diferente. Mas ela não sabia explicar.

Foi com esses pensamentos confusos que Rukia encontrou Karin. Ela estava pelo jardim, chutando sua bola. A mansão Kuchiki possuía um imenso jardim, e Rukia sabia de um lugar onde a garota poderia jogar sem ser incomodada. Claro, também seria fácil para a garota encontrar companheiros para jogar em seu esquadrão. E, foi com essa ideia em mente que Rukia chamou a humana para começarem o dia.

Logo, partiram para o 13º Esquadrão, onde poderiam começar o treinamento e encontrar parceiros de futebol. Também, era lá onde Ichigo devia estar, já que esse era o esquadrão responsável por Karakura, e consequentemente, seu Substituto.

Ao chegarem, encontraram Ichigo. O ruivo parecia um pouco ansioso, como se quisesse falar algo muito importante. Não demorou muito. Ichigo aproveitou que Karin estava distraída, e falou, de repente:

-Rukia, gostaria que você me acompanhasse ao casamento. - mas percebeu que seu tom era meio grosseiro, então acrescentou. - Se você quiser, claro.

A shinigami sorriu. Ichigo era um amor, mas infelizmente, dessa vez ela não podia acompanhá-lo. Explicou.

-Não posso Ichigo. Eu já tenho companhia.

-Você já tem? Quando foi que o Renji te convidou?

-Não vou com Renji, seu idiota. - Disse ela andando em direção a sua sala.

-Vai com quem então?

Mas Rukia não pode responder. Nesse momento, um mensageiro apareceu, trazendo para ela uma pequena caixa. A morena ficou tão empolgada que quase se esqueceu da presença de Ichigo. Ela não precisou de muito para saber quem tinha mandado o presente, mas mesmo assim, ele veio com um bilhete. Dizia para ela, juntamente com os Kurosakis, se dirigirem para a mansão, para almoçarem juntos. Rukia ficou feliz. Finalmente teria um tempo, mesmo que limitado, com Byakuya.

X

Chegando a casa, mais uma decepção. Renji apareceu, com um pedido de desculpas de Byakuya, que mais uma vez foi chamado para uma reunião. Mais uma vez, a pequena nobre não pode deixar de ficar chateada, mas ela sabia que as coisas estavam bem agitadas na Sereitei.

Com o casamento do Capitão Kyoraku, muitas coisas precisavam ser deixadas em ordem, e responsabilidades teriam de ser delegadas. Ela normal que muitas reuniões fossem feitas, e por mais que Rukia quisesse passar o pouco tempo livre que ela tinha com Byakuya, ela sabia que as responsabilidades não poderiam ser ignoradas. Só restava se conformar.

Mas ela não queria se conformar! Ela queria poder ter algumas horas na companhia de seu querido Nii-sama! Claro que ela adorava passar tempo com seus amigos, definitivamente amava poder conversar com Renji e estava achando maravilhoso ter um tempinho com Ichigo, apesar do clima estranho dos últimos dois dias. Mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir incompleta sem Byakuya. Ela não conseguia discernir o momento em que seu irmão se tornou alguém tão importante em sua vida, ou dominado a maioria dos seus pensamentos, mas era estranho quando ele não estava próximo. Era... Bom, ela não tinha palavras para descrever como se sentia quando ele não estava, mas era definitivamente ruim e vazio.

-Rukia! OI! RUKIA!

A morena lentamente saiu de seus pensamentos e focalizou uma mão grande se agitando em sua frente. Quanto tempo estaria viajando, pensando no irmão? Balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar.

-Ah, desculpe Renji, O que você disse?

-O que você tem, Rukia? - perguntou o Morango. - Só foi o Renji falar o nome do Byakuya e você foi pra outra dimensão.

Rukia corou, um pouco.

-Ah... É que... - ela hesitou, não sabia como descrever o que tinha em seus pensamentos. Explicou como pode - É que já fazem dois dias que não o vejo, Ichigo. Eu fico preocupada.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Depois a risada estrondosa de Ichigo preencheu o ambiente. Rukia ficou da cor dos cabelos de Renji. Este não achou nenhuma graça na situação.

-HAHAHA... Rukia... Como...Você... Hahaha... É boba. - Ichigo disse, entre risadas. - E tenho certeza de que ele não precisa que você se preocupe com ele. Sinceramente, não entendo como você se preocupa com aquele chato...

Mais uma vez, Ichigo se viu alvo de chutes e pontapés. Ele realmente não deveria abrir sua boca grande para falar mal de Byakuya. Rukia estava furiosa.

X

-Eu já disse que não vou ajudar você. Você a irritou, agora se livre dela. - Disse Renji, frio. Ele estava cansado dessa insistência idiota do Substituto de difamar seu Capitão. Era bobo e infantil. Como Ichigo, às vezes.

Renji tornou sua atenção a Karin, que estava meio esquecida, observando a cena. Talvez ela visse o mesmo que ele. Talvez não. Mas o que Renji via era o suficiente para fazer seu coração bater um pouco mais pesado, um pouco mais triste.

Era evidente, gritante até, que Ichigo estava apaixonado por Rukia. Como não poderia? Ela era perfeita. Linda, inteligente, carinhosa, gentil. Estava sempre disposta a ajudar. Era esforçada e trabalhava duro. Era forte, porém graciosa. E era a mulher que Renji amava. Desde o primeiro dia. Claro, Rukia não sabia disso.

Algum tempo depois, Renji foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por algo puxando seu braço. Olhou pra baixo e viu a pequena (mas maior que Rukia) Kurosaki o olhando curiosamente.

-Acho melhor separarmos os dois. - ela disse, num tom cansado.

-É... Antes que ela o machuque. - concordou Renji - Seu irmão tem o dom de irritar essa dai...

-Ichi-nii tem o dom de irritar todo mundo - Karin respondeu, como se isso fosse um fato.

Eles então foram separar os dois amigos, já que Ichigo estava realmente a ponto de ficar muito machucado. Já podiam ser vistos galos em sua cabeça.

-Nossa, Rukia. Essa doeu. - começou ele, meio abobado - Desde quando você ficou tão forte? Pelo que eu me lembre, seus socos não doíam tanto.

-Rukia treina regularmente com o Capitão. É por isso que ela está assim. - Foi o outro ruivo que respondeu. Rukia sorriu convencidamente. Ela estava progredindo rapidamente sob a tutela de Byakuya. Ele se mostrou um ótimo professor.

-Byakuya pra lá, Nii-sama pra lá... Rukia, você está parecendo uma fã apaixonada - zombou Ichigo. Ele sabia da admiração de Rukia pelo irmão. E adorava provocá-la sobre isso.

-AH ICHIGO! - Rukia mais uma vez se jogou contra Ichigo. - SEU IDIOTA! É MELHOR VOCÊ SEGURAR ESSA SUA LÍNGUA PRA FALAR DO MEU IRMÃO!

Renji e Karin se conformaram em comer seu almoço. Aqueles dois eram simplesmente impossíveis.

X

A tarde se passou sem incidentes. Depois do almoço um pouco tumultuado pela intensa briga entre Rukia e Ichigo, os dois ruivos se retiraram, Renji para seu esquadrão e Ichigo para encontrar Ikkaku para uma luta. Rukia aproveitou a tarde livre para treinar Karin em controle de reiatsu.

Aparentemente, a jovem Kurosaki tinha um controle tão ruim quanto o de Ichigo. A pequena tenente percebeu que isso seria mais trabalhoso do que ela havia imaginado. Mas, ela conseguiu entender os conceitos básicos, e isso era um bom progresso.

Ao fim da tarde, Rukia levou Karin para uma caminhada pelo jardim. Karin ficou mais uma vez impressionada pela beleza do lugar, mas gostou mesmo de descobrir que havia um gramado extenso onde ela podia jogar futebol. Depois disso, as duas se prepararam para o jantar.

Mais uma vez, Byakuya não esteve presente. A essa altura, Rukia não sabia mais se se importava. Depois de dois dias sem vê-lo ela não queria mais pensar no assunto. Também, não teria que esperar muito tempo para vê-lo. O veria no dia seguinte, no casamento onde o acompanharia.

Durante o jantar, uma nota do Capitão Hitsugaya foi entregue, informando o horário em que ele buscaria Karin. Rukia aproveitou a oportunidade para designar uma empregada para a menina. Ela certamente precisaria de ajuda para se preparar para o evento. Rukia também pediu que fosse avisada assim que Byakuya retornasse, não importasse a hora.

Enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa, as duas morenas conversaram. Karin estava impressionada com a graça e porte de Rukia diante dos empregados da mansão. Ela se mostrava realmente como uma nobre. A garota não podia deixar de ficar impressionada, já que Rukia se comportava como qualquer outro amigo de Ichigo no Mundo Humano.

A shinigami respondeu que havia se esforçado muito para aprender a se comportar como uma nobre, pois queria agradar a Byakuya, que tinha sido tão generoso em adotá-la na família.

Rukia então teve que lhe contar sobre sua irmã e as circunstancias acerca de sua entrada no Clã Kuchiki, e como sua relação com Byakuya progredido ao longo dos anos, de distante e indiferente a mais próxima e amigável.

Depois, a Tenente teceu imensos elogios a Byakuya, sua presença, força, personalidade, habilidades e realizações. Quando Karin lhe perguntou se ele era bonito, Rukia corou, mas respondeu que Byakuya era o homem mais bonito de toda a Soul Society, e que frequentemente era assediado por muitas fãs.

X

Karin foi para seu quarto pensando em como seria o seu tão bondoso anfitrião. Pelo que Ichigo disse, ele era um homem muito sério e chato, sendo esse último comentário o que aparentemente o fazia apanhar de Rukia com frequência. Mas o modo como Rukia o descreveu, ele parecia ser perfeito em todas as maneiras. Estava curiosa sobre esse homem que era tão importante.

E mais, estava ansiosa. No dia seguinte teria seu encontro com Hitsugaya, numa festa chique! Olhou para o belo quimono pendurado no quarto, pronto para ser usado. Rukia havia lhe prometido que iria lhe dar algumas dicas em relação ao evento após o café da manhã.

Pela janela, pode ver alguém caminhando pelo jardim. Iluminado apenas pela lua, um homem andava calmamente, observando a brisa noturna movimentar as árvores. Ele era alto, e tinha um porte altivo, imponente. Seus cabelos negros emolduravam seu rosto, de pele clara. Logo, a figura familiar de Rukia se juntou a ele, e os dois caminhavam pacificamente pelo jardim.

Byakuya Kuchiki estava em casa, e em breve Karin iria conhecê-lo.

* * *

**Bom gente, esse é o capítulo 2 dessa história! Hoje não teve Byakuya (de novo), mas prometo que teremos muitas cenas do ponto de vista dele no próximo capítulo. Espero que vocês não tenham achado muito chato ver tudo pelo ponto de vista da Karin, mas ela é importante nessa história, então vocês vão ter que aguentar ela por mais um tempinho.**

**Qualquer erro ou problema com o capítulo, me avisem! Não tenho beta, então alguma coisinha pode sair errado. Mas é só avisar que eu arrumo rapidinho!**

**Mais uma coisa: estou com 20% do capítulo 3 escrito. Acho que não vai demorar tanto assim.**

**E, como sempre, deixe sua opinião! Fico muito feliz em saber o que vocês estão achando. **

**Beijos! **


End file.
